dawnclanfrfandomcom-20200213-history
Hollystar
Hollystar is a brown she-cat with dark-brown stripes & paws and a nose, with mixed brown shades on her tail. She has white ears and a white pelt. Her eyes are amber-green. She is a fluffy, sleek slender tabby. She will do ANYTHING for her family, friends and clan, she also likes to help people out with anything c:, especially cats. One thing she especially hates is bullying, she has been through it in her life, and she wants to stand against it ^-^. My History Okay so one day I always kept hearing my free realms sisters Lilly Lizardflowers and Mato talk about this thing called Warrior Cats or whatever. So I love cats and it seemed cool, so I asked Lil about it. Lil told me a few things about it. One day she took me to join Mountain Clan, because that was like the only clan I could join back then without readng the books. I don't remember much then, but me and lil were both kits to Morning Cloud who was a queen, and a strong loyal warrior who was her mate SoCloseTo Toast (Idk what his name was before). I had lots of fun in that clan, became an apprentice and for some reason I left. Idk why. I think I just wanted to change clans to see what different ones were like; their different methods of training ect. I remember then I joined DarkMoon Clan, when Ember was the deputy. I was a kit with 2 other kits as my sisters, and it was fun, I loved running around and everything. I always made trouble in the lake though, lol. But a couple of days later, before I was an apprentice, I left, because my mom and sisters had left and a lot of people had left. Then throughout the year of 2012 and a bit of 2011 I joined many clans. I don't really remember them lol. I can name some though: Bloodclaw, Shadow and that's about it xD, but I joined HEAPS! I even made my own clan at one stage, Icy Clan, where Lilly was the medicine cat and stuff. But then I didn't do it anymore cause I didn't really know much about warriors. Suddenly, Mato took a break for a year and Lilly for a couple of months, but turned out Lilly was just grounded. So suddenly; out of the blue, Lilly had got a boyfriend on Free Realms, and some new friends. Turned out those friends were just plain evil. They made her forgot about everyone else, they made her swear and be mean to people ect. I especially hate her boyfriend, they basically take over her. Then all she did is just leave her sisters alone (Me, Mato, Claire and Dazz) and go off with her new friends, completly ignoring us. I couldn't take it. I was so upset. She had been my sister for 4 years, ever since she was 10. Once I even write a story about her for homework at school (using things not related with FR and boys and stuff) and I always cried in class. I was filled with grief. So then, in December 2012, I started reading the warriors books. I loved them. I decided to make a clan of my own 'Aurora Clan'. Now I worked so hard for all the 50 members in it, I loved being a leader, it was so fun. Leading my clan was awesome. But then; I had trouble. I had trouble with Christopher Foxface. For some reason he seemed to hate new clans so he started being mean to me, teasing me and mostly SPREADING RUMORS ABOUT ME! I was allies with Bloodclaw Clan then, so that made them hate me and got kicked out of sharing their camp. I hated Chris so much, and so did my clan. It was so hard. He still isn't that friendly with me now. I was fighting a loosing battle, and I knew it. Eclipse Clan is a bigger, stronger clan than me, and for some reason everybody thought Chris was perfect and amazing, they were acting like he ruled the clan world. But I knew I was fighting dozens of loosing battles: a disability (not going to talk about it) in real, bullying in real, having basically no deputy cause she is hardly ever on, 2 of my sisters never came on, Chris, and the whole thing with Lilly. It was so hard. Too much stress, too much pressure. But I told myself "It's hard to reach the top of a mountain, but it's so easy to fall to the bottom of it. Don't just let yourself fall, keep climbing, nonstop" so I just did that. I did it. I pushed through all the stress, and all these problems were still bugging and bugging me, forever, but I just kept climbing. I decided to have a break for a while, I deleted Aurora Clan, changed my name, and took a break for a couple of months starting in April-May. I only just came back about a month ago? So a month ago, basically, I heard that Lilly was grounded, AGAIN, and I never saw Lil's friends or her boyfriend on much anymore. I'm so hoping that when she comes on she'll totally forget about them, and get back to being a clan cat again. All of my sisters quit Free Realms, but Mato still comes on sometimes, Frost comes on sometimes but she has a parent divorce so she can't come on that much, Claire and Dazz, they find it boring, obviously Lil is grounded. I was alone. All alone. So I decided to make Aurora Clan again. I had to catch up with all the clan news. I never saw Eclipse Clan around, or Chris, around anymore. Bloodclaw Clan was still going, so was Skyfall. Wow. Basically all the old clans have died, only a few were left. And then I learned that people are making clans everyday, failing them and just clogging up the clan world (not all of you). I got a new deputy, but after that she left and Frost was deputy again, Mato was medcine cat again. But they hardly come on now, so I had to fend for myself. I didn't really have any help. All my problems have gone, for now, I've learnt that taking a break helps everything clear, but I'll probably have the Lil problem again. I kept striving for Aurora Clan, to make it as best as it possibly could be, tried so hard to get members and we ended up with 70. It's so hard. But I deleted it: Frost is now leader, she deleted all the cats (most left anyways) because she wants to start all over again. She currently has no deputy or medicine cat, but she is gonna change the name to NightHawk Clan when she can get back online. Shes taking a break from FR since of parent divorces she can only come on every second week (computer is at dads house), but her computer no longer works so its impossible to even PLAY. But she is getting a new computer next year and is gonna make the clan in Jan 2014 when she can come on a lot more and has a better computer. Her current name is Miyuki fyi. I then saw that Morning Cloud and her sister Moss Sky started to come on more, so because I was clanless I decided to make Morning leave River Clan and make Mountain Clan again. I literally forced her. Moss joined to. SoCloseTo Toast (my dad) became deputy, but I didn't know who he was, a few days after he told me he was my dad and now I sort of remember o_o, and I became the best medicine cat ever xD. Me and Toast wanted to make this a really strong, fierce and loyal clan whatever it took, so we did. We tried our hardest every night after night. Then Morning and Moss never really came on anymore, so we were just like, we can't do this, we can't run it without a leader. Everybody began to leave and I didn't like it because I felt like I was being the leader (Toast couldnt come on that much either). I knew I probably made the right decision, I left. I joined Skyfall Clan, just for then, because I literally screamed of happiness when I saw Holly come online (she's my friend), and I missed her so much I was happy she was back. We both were. She told me to make Aurora Clan again but I second thought it, I didn't, I just joined Skyfall Clan and became the medicine cat apprentice, I really wanted to be a med but there was already about 3. It was fun, most of the time, but since of time differences it was boring because on weekdays, it was afternoon when it was morning for them and literally NOBODY CAME ON. NOBODY! I left. My friend, BloodClaw, she started a clan, AmberRose Clan. They really needed a med cat and since we were best friends I decided to join and become the medicine cat. Blood was so happy, and so were the members, they were really nice. Here I was actually cared for and known, it was fun. But then I realised it; Mountain Clan really needed me. So I joined back, but I probabably made a mistake. The same cycle repeated as before, except even worse. We were down to 8 members who never came on, honestly? I left, and so did Toast. I felt like making a clan again. Not just for the sake of it, but because I knew that's where my heart really belonged. Toast wanted to be the deputy, so we literally spent HOURS looking for names! JayClaw was gonna join, but she didn't. I was thinking Cinder Clan or Cinderfall, but nobody really liked it, except I do. I would've liked that name. Then we finally thought of it, Dawn Clan. Trust me, it started building quickly. I was Icestar, leader of Dawn Clan, Toast was Hazedtoast, deputy of Dawn Clan, Dawnsplash was medicine cat of Dawn Clan. And trust me, it started building really quickly! Our first warrior was Rin. I never got depressed about other clans, I just kept going, and even know, kept striving to make the clan as best and big as it can be. My friend Jayden joined, but then Toast wanted them to switch roles (she was head warrior, and also idk why), so she became the deputy and Toast became teh Head Warrior. After the hack, Toast became a rogue & Jayden who is now Remmy became a twoleg, so now we have a new head warrior and deputy. I know that I never made that mistake of making Dawn Clan, I never regret it. I strived for the clan, made it the best like I always could do, and I did it. I did it with the help of my deputy, who is the best ever. She is amazing. Together, we will make a big, strong and loyal clan, Dawn Clan. c: Her Family {she has more but these are the current ones known} Mom: Morning Cloud Dad: SoCloseTo Toast Step Mom(s) currently known: Remmy & Rin Sisters: ScourgeClaw, ScourgeStar, Mato, Miyuki, Claire Silvercharm, Stella Dazzlingflowers, JayClaw, Emerall Hunter, and many more o_o...